


My new hobby is thinking about you

by WWthemoonD



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, University, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWthemoonD/pseuds/WWthemoonD
Summary: Laura has met her a few times before. The first time when her brother had forced her to come to a party at the house of a boy he liked. The second time when said boy invited her to another party as his boyfriend’s sister. The third time when she woke up on the couch of the flatshare the morning after that party.---Linn has never been that interested in relationships. Sure, she’ll find someone when the time comes, but it’s not something to think about now. She humours all attempts Hans makes to set her up with different people, going on more first dates than she can count. The thought of a second date has never been up for question. Until now. That is, if she can even get a first.





	1. Chapter 1

Laura is half running through the corridor of the sociology wing. She curses under her breath and promises herself never to take a late shift the day before class again. The professor turns a corner in the other end of the corridor, sighing amusedly when he sees her. They reach the door at the same time, and she hurries into a seat. She’s not late.

 

Four hours later, Laura finds herself at a coffee shop with two of her classmates. They’re discussing a group project when someone familiar walks in. Laura zones out of the conversation, watching Linn walk up to the counter. She’s wearing a full ice hockey outfit, pads and all. Laura would not have had her pinned as a hockey girl, but she’s not exactly surprised either. Their eyes meet as Linn sits down to wait for her coffee. Laura excuses herself and gets up, walking over to Linn.

\- Hi, she says smiling.

\- Hi!

\- So uh … cool party last week, she stumbles.

\- Yeah, Linn says. Hans is great at parties and that kinda stuff.

\- I’m shocked, she jokes.

\- I was too, Linn deadpans.

\- Your coffee is ready, the barista calls out.

\- I gotta go, Linn says as she stands up. I’ve got … hockey. And stuff.

\- Yeah, Laura smiles because she knows it’s the polite thing to do, but she doesn’t want Linn to leave. Yeah, have fun!

\- Thanks. Bye!

\- Bye!

And then she’s gone and Laura sits back down with her classmates. They look at her expectantly while she tries to ignore them. She takes a sip of her coffee and flips through her book.

\- It’s a roommate of my brother’s boyfriend, she says after a minute of awkward silence.

\- And… one of them asks.

\- And I’ve got a crush on her, Laura blurts out. End of story, back to studying.

The other two look at each other, clearly amused, but comply. It takes Laura fifteen minutes to be able to get her focus back to their project. When they leave the coffee shop two hours later, she can’t stop thinking about how good Linn looked. _I need to be invited to another party_ , she thinks as she gets on the bus.

 

As soon as she walks through the door of the apartment she groans loudly. Kicking off her shoes and throwing her coat at the wall, she then dumps herself face first onto the couch. David watches her with an annoying grin on his face.

\- I take it you had a great day, he says.

\- Shut up, she mumbles into the cushion.

\- I thought you liked studying, he teases her.

\- I do.

\- So what’s the problem?

\- Nothing’s the problem, she says and sits up. It was a long day is all.

\- Nothing’s the problem, he copies her.

\- Shut up.

\- Shut up.

\- I’ll punch you, she says and tries to keep a serious face.

\- Don’t think I won’t punch you right back.

\- You’ve got nothing on me, bro.

\- Do I have to remind you that I outgrew you when I was fourteen? he mocks her.

\- Doesn’t mean I can’t fight, she says. Dad was too scared to hit a girl, but I could have won even if he did. Good thing he had mom to hold me back.

\- You shouldn’t have done that.

\- He deserved it.

\- Yeah.

Laura pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens instagram. _Explore, matteohno, following, linn.sensuppe_. _Bingo!_ She clicks the name, but the profile is private. Fuck! She backs onto Matteo’s profile and goes onto Hans’s profile. _Bingo!_ It might not be posts made by Linn, but there is Linn content. She goes through images and videos of Linn’s antics and smiles fondly.

\- You’re in love! David shouts at her.

\- What? she says but immediately locks her phone.

\- I know that look, he says. You’re in love.

\- You’re being silly.

\- Am not!

\- Yes, she frowns. I’m not, I was just looking at something.

\- Sexts? he teases and this time he actually gets a punch on the arm.

\- No, ew, shut up!

\- Sexts aren’t ew.

\- Keep your sex life between you and your boyfriend, she pleads. Let’s talk dinner instead.

\- Okay, he says. Who are you inviting?

\- No one!

\- Why not?

\- Seriously, I love you, but if you don’t shut up soon you’ll wake up in a coffin tomorrow.

\- Would I really wake up though? he grins. If I’m in a coffin?

\- I don’t even care at this point.

\- You’re hurting my feelings.

\- Good, she says and stands up. Curry sound okay to you?

\- Yeah, he shouts after her as she walks into the kitchen. Don’t forget to make extra for your date!

She throws a bag of stale bread at him. He just laughs.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Linn leaves the second hand shop with a bag full of knitting supplies, origami papers and a pair of running shoes. She takes the bus home, playing angry birds on her phone, nearly missing her stop. As soon as she’s in the apartment, she empties the bag on her bed, deciding knitting will be what she tries today. Hans watches her struggle through the living room, arms full of yarn. She sits down next to him on the couch.  
\- I’ve taken up knitting, she says.  
\- I can see that, he laughs. Is it fun?  
\- We’ll find out as soon as I’ve learned how to do it.  
\- I believe in you.  
\- Thanks.  
And with that, Hans turns back to the tv, and Linn searches ”knitting tutorial” on youtube. She watches the three first tutorials before picking her newly bought needles up. While replaying the third tutorial on half speed, she follows along, looping the yarn around itself. It takes her a few minutes, but soon she catches on. A few rows in she holds it in front of herself to inspect it. The small rectangle is uneven and in general quite ugly. She chuckles, getting a glance from Hans, and keeps going.

Later that evening she’s watching Mia cook some sort of vegetarian stew. The knitting is next to her, but her fingers hurt, so she’s taking a break. Mia is humming while chopping a few carrots. Linn has offered to help, but Mia uses cooking as therapy, so instead she sits on the counter, swinging her legs. She thinks about the day before yesterday, when she had met David’s sister in the coffee shop down the street. Linn is embarrassed about it, but she can’t remember her name. They’d greeted each other the first time they met, but that was several weeks ago, and Linn hadn’t been too sober when it happened. She’d like to know her name, but she doesn’t want to ask. Especially not now, not when they’ve met a few times. She had ransacked her brain multiple times, but no matter how hard she tried, this name was nowhere to be found.  
\- What’re you thinking about? Mia interrupts her thoughts.  
\- Nothing, she says. Just … knitting and stuff.  
\- Right, Mia smiles. Knitting. Should I make rice for you too?  
\- Yes, thanks!  
\- No worries! Go back to thinking about knitting. And stuff.  
Linn squints her eyes at Mia, but doesn’t say anything. She grabs her knitting and picks at it. The next one will be better, hopefully, and maybe worth sharing with Hans’ instagram following. She puts it back down and brings her knees up to her chest, leaning her chin on them. Mia gives her feet a look, but she ignores it. She wonders if there’s a way to find out the name of the pretty, dark haired woman without anyone getting suspicious.

The following morning, Linn wakes up next to a pair of shoes. She pushes them off the bed and goes back to sleep. An hour later, her grumbling stomach can’t be contained anymore and she rolls off the bed. She pulls a sweater over her head and walks into the kitchen. Her knitting is still on the counter and she looks at it for a moment, before grabbing a muesli bar out of the fridge and heading for the living room. She flips through a few channels, taking a bite of the muesli bar and chewing it slowly. Settling for a rerun of some American sitcom, she pulls out her phone and plays angry birds while eating. The tv keeps talking in the background, the couch feeling more and more comfortable every second. Soon, she’s asleep, legs on the armrest and phone in hand. She dreams of long, dark hair, of soft smiles and bright laughs. She dreams of hands around her waist and of pink lips kissing her.

When she wakes up, the sun is shining through the window, the curtains creating patterns on her skin. She makes a few shadow animals against the wall before getting up. Her phone is out of battery, so she plugs in the charger, leaving it on the nightstand. She picks her laptop up from the floor and sits on the bed. Leaning on a few pillows, she opens the laptop and checks her email. There are a few unread messages in her inbox, some spam, but two of them work related. She reads them both and gets started on the file in the first one. She watches the raw footage twice before marking the highlights. Bringing the laptop into the kitchen, she plots some ideas in a document. Her shelf in the fridge is empty except for a jar of olives and a few muesli bars. She grabs the olives and closes the door with her elbow. Shoving a couple of olives into her mouth while filling a pot with water, she tries to think of sound effects to go with the final product. It’s somewhat different to previous assignments from this employer. She reads the email again, bites an olive in half and sits down at the table.

Hans walks into the kitchen two hours later and she hasn’t looked away from her laptop in the same amount of time. He stands behind her and watches her work.  
\- Have you had lunch? he asks.  
\- Uuuuuhh, no, not yet.  
\- Maybe you should eat something then.  
\- Yeah, she says and looks at the pot on the stove. I meant to, but I guess I forgot to turn the heat on.  
\- I like your ability to focus, Hans smiles and turns the knob.  
\- It’s called hyper fixation.  
\- I know, but it’s cool!  
\- Not really, she says and finally manages to pull herself out of the editing mindset.  
\- Anyways, Hans lingers on the word for a second before continuing. I was thinking about a little get together on Saturday. Some friends of mine, some friends of you-  
\- Hans, you know I don’t have any friends.  
\- You have lots of friends, they just happen to be my friends as well. But okay, some friends of ours and some friends of Mia and Matteo.  
Linn thinks immediately of her, of David’s sister. Of her smile when she watched Matteo drunkenly dance his way into her brother’s personal space. Of her laugh when Matteo started grinding on David, causing him to blush out of control. Of the fond look in her eyes as she pushed the two boys into Matteo’s room, Matteo nearly tripping over his own feet. ”Get some privacy!” she had shouted over the music. Hans snaps her back into reality.  
\- Hello?! Are you there?  
\- Yeah, she says absentmindedly. Let’s do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura wakes up this Friday morning feeling particularly lonely. She makes herself coffee while scrolling through instagram. Of course she can’t resist checking if Hans has updated anything Linn related. He has. Only one picture, but it’s enough to make her day a little better. Linn is holding one knitting needle between her teeth, a few rows of stitches hanging off it. The other needle is in her hand, fencing in the general direction of the camera. Laura is still smiling at her phone when David enters the kitchen.

\- Morning, he says after a long yawn.

\- Good morning! she chirps back.

\- I think your coffee’s getting cold, he nods towards the coffee machine. Which means I’m right.

\- Right about what? Laura quickly grabs her coffee and slides the phone into her back pocket.

\- You’re in love.

\- Will you stop that?

\- Not until you admit it.

\- You’re such a little shit, she says and walks into her room.

She knows her reaction is basically a confession, but she’s not ready to let David have the pleasure of hearing her actually saying it. After changing into a new shirt she heads for the door, flipping David off when she passes the kitchen. He mirrors her.

\- Love you, she calls out before closing the door behind her.

 

The days goes by slowly, both professors seemingly talking slower than what should be physically possible. Laura is sketching, well no, sketching is what her brother does. Laura is drawing lines in patterns on a paper next to her computer. Sometimes she gets jealous of David, of his ability to create an image from nothing. In those times she tries to remember that she too can create something out of nothing, she has created a home for herself and her brother.

\- Laura, Julia whispers. Are you free this afternoon?

\- Yeah, why?

\- Can we work on the project?

\- Sure!

\- Girls! the professor interrupts herself to scold them.

 

As soon as the lecture is over and everyone starts leaving, Julia turns to her again.

\- Let’s go?

\- Yeah, Laura hesitates but continues. I don’t really have the budget to go out more than once a week, so maybe we could … head to my place?

\- Yeah, sure, no problem!

\- Is Daniel coming too?

\- No, he’s away this weekend, remember?

\- Oh, yeah. Right.

They make their way to the bus stop outside the university. Julia is chatting about something her friend did while high. Laura is pretty sure it’s funny, and she makes sure to react to the story, but her mind wanders off. Maybe she could get away with checking instagram by saying she needs to answer a text from her mom or something like that. She doesn’t like lying. She decides against it. Instead, she nods and laughs at Julia’s story.

 

When they arrive at the apartment, not only David’s shoes are in the hallway, but Matteo’s as well. Laura makes a show of announcing herself extra loudly, because she knows David hates it.

\- Hello! she shouts into the apartment as she takes her jacket off. I’m back! You better be clothed!

\- Fuck you, David and Matteo shout back in unison.

Julia giggles next to her. Laura leads the way into the living room, where both boys are tangled on the couch together. David with his sketchbook and Matteo with a loving stare.

\- Julia, she says, pointing to her classmate. Brother. Rat boy.

\- Hey! Matteo whines.

\- Only I’m allowed to call him that, David says.

Julia looks confused, but equally amused. Laura gestures for her to sit down and goes into the kitchen. She can hear them introduce themselves to each other properly. She grabs the coffee cups and puts them on the counter. Then, she pulls her phone out, and starts up the coffee machine while checking instagram. Nothing new. Which shouldn’t be surprising, considering she checked only a few hours ago. It still disappoints her. She sighs and locks the phone.

 

An hour later, not with the help of her brother, they’ve managed to get quite a lot done. David keeps glancing at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively every time she catches him. Julia seems to not notice, or she’s polite enough to not make it a big deal. When they decide to finish up for the day, David whispers something to Matteo, who nods and grins. Laura knows them well enough to know this means bad news.

\- So, David starts. There’s gonna be a party at the flatshare tomorrow.

\- I live in a flatshare, Matteo clarifies in Julia’s direction.

\- I was gonna ask you, Laura, David has something mischievous in his eyes. If you wanted to come, but maybe you’d like to come too, Julia? There won’t be just teenagers, don’t worry.

Laura is staring at David. She desperately wants to go to this party, but she doesn’t want to bring a date.

\- Sure, she hears Julia say. Yeah, why not?

\- Cool! David smiles. Laura will text you the details.

\- Great! I’m gonna head home now, but I’ll see you tomorrow.

Julia picks her stuff up and gives them a wave. They wave back, and as soon as she’s out the door, David turns to Laura.

\- I. Was. Right. he says.

\- I will kill you, she answers.

Both David and Matteo start laughing hysterically at their oh, so fantastic plan. Laura leaves them to it and goes to throw herself dramatically onto her bed.

 

The following day, Laura spends way too long looking at all her clothes. Nothing seems to feel right for this evening. She changes in and out of several outfits while pacing around her room. At one point David texts her that she’ll wear the floor out. She can’t wait for him to make fun of how much she cares about her appearance this evening. What she doesn’t look forward to is him assuming it’s because of Julia. She pulls her suit out of the closet. It’s been months since she wore it. She knows it looks good on her, but is it too much? Suddenly music blasts on the other side of her wall.

_Little black dress_

_Just walked into the room_

_Makin' heads turn_

_Can't stop looking at you_

_It's so right_

_It's so right_

_It's so right you know_

He might be annoying, but her brother knows what he’s doing. _His movies are going to be amazing_ , she thinks to herself as she squeezes into the dress. When she looks into the mirror, self consciousness hits her. She's well aware of how amazing she looks in it, but she’s suddenly shy.

_I wanna see the way you move for me baby_

_I wanna see the way you move for me baby_

_I wanna see the way you move for me_

Both. She’ll do both. Pulling the dress up slightly, she puts on the suit pants on top of it. She picks a fitted blouse and buttons it up outside the dress. _At least I can change my mind_ , she thinks as she pulls the blazer over her shoulders. 


	4. Chapter 4

Linn is pouring a smoothie Mia made her into a plastic cup when Matteo and David make their way through the door. Mia immediately zeroes in on them and starts berating them for not showing up earlier.

\- … David you’re forgiven, Mia’s voice echoes into the kitchen. But Matteo, this is your home too and that means the parties are also partly your responsibility.

\- Chill, Matteo says and Linn can pretty much hear how he holds his hands in front of him. We’re not that late.

\- Someone, David breaks into the conversation. Had to take forever doing her hair.

\- Sorry I don’t wake up looking like a model, his sister says and Linn’s heart starts racing.

If she had to guess, the woman in question actually does wake up looking like a model. Or maybe a goddess, who knows. She grabs the cup and walks into the hallway. Matteo has already made his way into his room, David not far behind. Left right inside the door are David’s sister, Mia and a stranger. Linn freezes. This woman must’ve arrived with them and she’s standing way too close to Her for Linn’s liking. The stranger looks good, but She looks better. Of course She looks amazing, just like every other time they’ve met.

\- Hi, She says.

\- Hi, Linn says and starts backing away. I, uh … I need to go check on a thing. I’ll be back.

The others watch her as she retreats into her room. _Fuck._

 

She wants to cry or to throw up, or both. Instead, she manages to pick up her phone.

Linn: Can I plz have a hug?

Hans: Of course

Linn: In my room

It takes Hans less than fifteen seconds to have her in his arms. She sobs into his shoulder.

\- You can stay in here, he says quietly. It’s okay. Or we cancel. We can postpone.

\- No, she mumbles. That’s not it. I don’t want that.

\- Okay. Then we stay here for a little while.

She nods. They stand there, in her room, in silence. Hans answers a few texts, but pets her head with the other hand. Half an hour later, her legs are tired and she’s stopped crying. She detaches herself from Hans’ embrace. He cups her face in his hands.

\- My beautiful Linn, he says.

\- Stop it!

\- Are you good?

\- No.

\- Are you okay?

\- Yeah, she says. I want to party.

\- Then lets party!

\- Just give me five minutes and I’ll be out.

Hans smiles at her and kisses her forehead before leaving, closing the door carefully behind him. She rubs her eyes. The smoothie is standing on her desk. She grabs it and takes a long sip. She can do this.

 

Linn sneaks from her room into the kitchen, leaving the cup on her desk. She grabs a beer from the fridge and heads to the living room. There’s already quite a lot of people there. A bunch of people from Mia and Matteo’s old school. A handful of Mia’s friends from university. And some of Hans’, and - thanks to these parties - her, friends. She walks up to Tom and Andi. They’ve seemingly only just arrived, but already arguing over what food to pick up on their way home. They greet her with enthusiastic hugs.

\- Linn! Tom coos.

\- How are you? she asks.

\- Good! Actually, great! I got a raise at the restaurant, so yay me!

\- Yay you! Andi agrees.

\- Hi, the stranger from before interrupts. Sorry, but we never got a chance to be introduced.

\- Hi, Linn says. Sorry about that.

\- Julia. 

\- Linn. She points to the boys. Andi. Tom.

\- David and Matteo invited me, but it’s actually Laura that I know, she continues and points towards David’s sister.

Laura. Her name is Laura. But she’s here with this Julia. Linn feels her stomach drop. She lifts the bottle to her mouth to get a moment to find something to say. The beer is cold against her throat.

\- Cool, she finally says.

\- Julia! David calls out. Come here, I want to ask you something.

Julia excuses herself and walks over to where David, Matteo and Laura are sitting. Laura. This time Linn won’t forget her name. She sits down on the armrest of the couch, Tom and Andi going back to arguing over which food is the best drunk food. Linn looks over at the other conversation. At David talking excitedly. At Julia, obviously new to his enthusiasm, trying to keep up. At Matteo kissing David’s neck, listening without looking like it. At Laura, squished in-between Julia and David, but not looking bothered at all.

Soon, David is pulling Matteo onto the makeshift dance floor. Laura and Julia keep talking and Linn finally makes herself turn her head in another direction. Hans is dancing towards her. He motions for her to join him. She fake sighs and gets up only for him to pick her up and spin her around. The surprise makes her laugh. He sets her down again and they immediately go into their semi-rehearsed dance routine of the ugliest dance moves they know.

 

Linn eventually breaks herself free from Hans and collapses on the couch. She watches everyone for a few minutes. Suddenly, Matteo sits down next to her and hands her a beer.

\- You good? he looks at her with his best ’concerned dad’ look.

\- Yeah, she says. Just exhausted.

\- I’ll drink to that!

As they both take a swig of beer, Laura walks over to them and whispers something in Matteo’s ear. He nods and she heads into his room.

\- Did you meet Julia? Matteo asks. Laura’s classmate.

\- Uh huh, Linn nods.

\- Nice, right?

\- I didn’t talk too her that much.

\- Only met her two days ago myself, he starts musing. I think she might fit into the regulars. Apparently she couldn’t stay for long tonight though.

\- Uh huh

\- Nice of her to show up, still. Good to know she won’t say no to a party.

And with that, he stands up and leaves. Linn looks at her beer, then at the people dancing, then back at the beer. Just as she starts to wonder what Laura is up to, the door to Matteo’s room swings open. Out steps Laura, only she is no longer wearing a suit. She’s now sporting a short, black dress, that hugs her every curve. Linn raises her hand to her face, to make sure her chin is still attached to her head. Her heart rate picks up and she pretends not to stare. No one else seems to have noticed yet and she wishes she could hide them both away. Laura walks up to her brother, who wolf whistles loudly and snakes an arm around her waist. He whispers into her ear and she gives a small curtsey. Linn doesn’t know if she’s blinked in the last minute, and she isn’t sure she wants to.


End file.
